Orbital riveters have been used in the past on relatively expensive rivet bolts. Orbital riveters are large and expensive. It is difficult to use multiple orbital riveters side by side as they occupy considerable space and, therefore, they cannot be easily used side by side to deform rivet bolt heads (upper portions) that are spaced relatively close together.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,870, states, in the abstract, as follows: “[a} one-piece wood rivet having a first upper portion and a second lower portion is disclosed for use in adjustably securing a first piece of wood to a second piece of wood. A typical application of the rivet is the adjustment of a door threshold assembly. The first upper portion of the one-piece wood rivet includes a head and a flange. The second lower portion of the one-piece wood rivet includes a threaded shank which mates with a nut affixed to the second piece of wood. The head of the first upper portion of the one-piece wood rivet includes a lip which is deformable into a countersunk bore in the first piece of wood. The one-piece wood rivet resides substantially in a bore which extends through the first piece of wood. The one piece wood rivet is rotatable within the bore of the first piece of wood and is secured to the first piece of wood by its flange and the deformed lip. The second piece of wood includes a bore therethrough and a nut having threads affixed to the second piece of wood. The threads of the wood rivet mate with the threads of the nut. The first and second piece of wood are adjustably separated from each other by a distance determined by the extent of the threading between the rivet and the nut.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,870 is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference hereto. U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,870 and the instant invention are assigned to the same entity.